


A Sick Fuck

by weirdstuff



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boypussy, Kidnapped Main Character, Large Cock, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sounding, Trans Male Character, Urethral Play, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdstuff/pseuds/weirdstuff
Summary: "You're sick.""Mmmhm." Your captor lubes up the sound in his hand.The cold touch of a gloved hand on your cunt gives you a fresh jolt of energy, making you jerk in the restraints. Shit. And it'd been so long, too, before all of this. Your body had beenachingfor it.This monkey's paw shit is not what you'd asked for, though.**A porn fic featuring two trans male characters (one with a phalloplasty cock and one with his factory junk).
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 110





	A Sick Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> Both characters in this fic are trans men, written by a trans man.
> 
> The MC has not had bottom surgery and has been on testosterone; it isn't specified what his chest looks like, only that he has nipples. MC's genitalia are referred to with the terms "cunt" and "cock". The urethral play/sounding is done on him only.
> 
> The antagonist has had a phalloplasty which includes an erectile device.
> 
> Please heed tags for kinks.

"You're sick."

"Mmmhm." Your captor lubes up the sound in his hand. Doesn't even have the decency to meet your eye. You spit in his direction.

The spit lands on the floor. God. Even your spit falls short.

You test the restraints again. You don't know why - you've tested them so many times by now the only thing you're doing is amusing the shithead who's keeping you here. Putting on a show for him; you think he likes seeing you struggle. Sick fuck. You still tug at the cuffs; the chains holding you up and spread-eagled clatter helpfully. You let your body sag again. God, that's tiring.

The cold touch of a gloved hand on your cunt gives you a fresh jolt of energy, making you jerk in the restraints. The chains clank again. 

Your captor tuts. Runs the cold gloved hand over your cunt again. You bite the inside of your cheek to give yourself something - anything - to concentrate on besides the feeling of your cunt being touched. Shit. And it'd been so long, too, before all of this. Your body had been _aching_ for it. 

This monkey's paw shit is not what you'd asked for, though.

Your captor isn't much taller than you are, so suspended as you are above the ground you have a bit of height over him, but it just means his face is about level with your nipples, something that seems to delight him since he's given them a fair amount of attention these past few days. Now, while he gently rubs your cunt, he dips his head in to lick a wet stripe over a nipple. Your body judders despite your best efforts. It's so cold in this basement that your nipples are like diamonds. 

It's the cold that makes them stand out proudly from your chest. It's just the cold.

He lightly closes his teeth over the nipple, pulls back, stretching it out ("ah", you say, "ah!") just that little bit before letting go. He rubs your cunt again and ghosts his thumb over your cock.

"You're getting hard," he says, softly, like he's the narrator for a particularly soothing romance audiobook. 

"Fuck you," you gasp. 

He brings up his other hand, the sound carefully pressed between finger and thumb. It's a long, thin metal wand, shining with lube. Fuck. You jerk at the restraints again without even thinking about it. Your body feels like it's trying to shrivel away even as he kneels down with the sound in his hand. Why the fuck is your cock so hard? Fuck. _Fuck_.

Your captor spreads the lips of your cunt. Your cock's standing to attention so brightly it looks like it'd take someone's eye out if they got too close. You _don't_ want this. He strokes the end of the sound over your urethra and your knees buckle, but there's nowhere to buckle _to_ , so you just hang there, helpless.

"Please don't do this-" Your voice breaks. Shit. You keep trying to use your anger as a shield but then shit like this happens and it slips, and you've undone all your hard work. He just chuckles and adjusts the angle of the sound.

It catches on the edge of your urethra and you choke on your own spit, then he angles it again and pushes the tip in, soft and sure.

"Ah! God! Ah!" You're being spread somewhere you shouldn't be. "Please!"

The sound slips in further; you don't dare jerk around any more even though each movement inside you is making your skin tingle. You're too aware, somewhere in the back of your head, that the last thing you want is that bit of metal going somewhere it shouldn't. But you moan, low and desperate. 

"Good boy," your captor says, and you'd spit that praise back in his face if it wasn't for him pushing the sound even deeper. 

You moan a longer note this time. Your head has dropped to rest almost on your chest; your whole body feels slack. He straightens up and steps away so you can see the long bit of metal sticking out from your cunt. He smiles and moves away. You'd watch him, suspicious, if it wasn't for the fact your cunt feels like it's been violated. 

You stare limply at the sound and at where it disappears under your cock. From this angle you can't see where it enters your pisshole, which is probably for the best. You can barely process what's going on without the added visuals. 

Your captor returns. He's lubing up another sound. You close your eyes.

"Please. No more." Your voice sounds like gravel, like you haven't drank a single drop in weeks. Come to think of it, you haven't had as much water today as he usually gives you. You didn't even notice until just now, when it all seems to make sense. 

He kneels down again, takes the end of the sound buried in your body and gently moves it back and forth, fucking your pisshole with the metal rod. The sensation is like nothing you've ever felt before. It feels so _wrong_ inside you but your cock's, if anything, even more red and flushed in response. _Shit_. Why does your body _do_ this to you?

"Apart from the fact your body rather seems to be enjoying it-" he replies, genially, "You know why I'm not going to stop." He smiles up at you, and his pupils are dilated with arousal. "I like this, and I'm going to like it more when we get to my goal."

What goal? You hate this cryptic shithead, but he's still fucking your urethra with the sound, and you can't think to respond beyond short gasps of breath. You can feel your hips twitch like they want to thrust - into the motion, or away from it? You can't tell. It doesn't matter because the next second he slides the sound out, making you hiss between your teeth, and just drops it onto the concrete floor where it clatters away. 

You think the new sound he has between his fingers is thicker - it looks a bit thicker - but you can't say for sure until he lines up the tip with your pisshole and pushes it in and- fuck, _fuck_ , yeah, it's thicker. 

You moan so loud you'd be embarrassed if you thought there was any way someone could hear and discover you like this, having your pisshole stuffed and liking it. (There isn't. You screamed so loud the first few days after you were brought here that if there was any chance someone was going to come save you, it'd have happened by now.) 

"Don't worry," your captor says softly as he starts fucking the tiny hole with the new, thicker metal rod. "I'm going to go much bigger than this." The words send a hot flush through you even while your brain screams no. Fuck, is that what the sick fuck wants to do? Stretch your piss-slit out until it's useless, until it gapes? 

You want to cuss him out again but the words are trapped in your throat. He slides the sound in as deep as it'll go and pats your thigh, like you're an obedient animal, before leaving again. You shift your wrists a little and groan while the chains clank quietly. Your cunt clenches around nothing. 

This time when he returns it's something new. Another sound, but shorter, ending in a small jewelled orb, like it's an ornament. He slides the rod out of your urethra and you choke, then replaces it quickly and easily with the new item, pushing it forwards until the little orb sits flush against the entrance of your pisshole. 

"There. That'll keep you stretched for now. We can continue our progress tomorrow." He looks up at you and smiles, peeling the glove off his hand and tossing it onto the floor. He reaches up to caress your cheek with the same hand that just pushed a rod into your piss-slit. You close your eyes and will yourself not to lean into it. 

The thing inside your urethra's no thicker than the rod it replaced, but it still stretches you, foreign and deep, and you know it's going to stay there. How are you going to piss? It can't be any more humiliating than how you've pissed these past few days (into a bucket, placed below you every few hours), can it? 

You open your eyes at the sound of a zipper. Shit. 

Your captor reaches into his trousers and pulls his cock out. His eyes are on you and he doesn't break eye contact while he reaches under his cock and takes a testicle between finger and thumb. He squeezes gently - once, twice - and his cock begins to stiffen and rise.

"Wait- wait-" You start saying desperately, your gaze dancing between his face and his fat cock. Shit, how big did he ask for? There's no way that's the standard size. He smiles at you past the tension in the air, saying nothing as he continues to squeeze. It only takes a few seconds, but they crawl by like hours before he stops, his cock jutting out proudly.

It's been so long since you got fucked that your cunt clenches involuntarily just at the sight of it.

He runs his hand along the length of his cock. "You like it?" he asks softly, "I made sure to ask for a good size. I wanted people to scream when I fucked them."

Fucking sick fuck. 

Your captor steps to one side and you hear him rustling the chains that run from your cuffs to the ceiling hook to the floor. Something shifts, and you start being lowered to the ground. You gasp at the sensation of the cold concrete on the bare soles of your feet, but you're so weak from being held suspended for days that your legs just hang uselessly underneath you. If it wasn't for the chains still holding you upright you'd probably collapse. 

The movement stops when your feet are on the ground and your knees barely bent. Your ankles are still cuffed, holding your legs apart, but there's enough slack now that you could close your legs halfway, maybe. What's the fucking point?

Your captor paces back around to the front of you, and eyes you appreciatively like you're a piece of fucking meat. He tweaks your nipples, and you bite back a cry, then he gently pushes your useless legs apart and steps between them. 

You somehow summon up the energy to beg him. "Please don't fuck me." You don't know why it matters after having your urethra violated, but it does, somehow. You don't want to feel his cock sliding inside your wet cunt (fuck, why is it wet? _Why is it wet?_ ). He just tuts and runs a hand down your side.

"You haven't been fucked with a sound inside you before, have you?" He asks, glancing up at you, and the look on your face must be enough to answer his question because he smiles. You wish you could wipe the smile off his sick fucking face. "It's like nothing else," he whispers, conspiratorily, as if he's telling you a juicy secret. "You're going to love it."

Then he looks down, cock in hand and the other spreading your cunt lips, lining himself up with your hole. "Shhh, now," he murmurs to you, "Be good for me." 

Then he slams in.

You scream. He's so big, he's so fucking big, and you can feel his cock pushing against the sound, making it so much more intense. As he starts slamming his hips against yours, wet slick sounds filling the air, tears spring to your eyes. He's pulling sobbing moans from your throat, fucking relentlessly, huge inside you, spreading you, two holes held open and stuffed.

He huffs against your shoulder, pulling you closer and adjusting his angle, and when he starts thrusting again it feels so good, it feels so fucking good. You don't want to let him get to you, but you can't help it, the massive cock splitting you open, making you burn hotter and hotter. Occasionally your cock rubs against his pelvis and that only makes it all the more intense, so sensitive with every touch, sending you closer to the edge.

He comes first, moaning and hips stuttering against you, but he barely pauses before he carries on. He's still hard inside you and he'll stay that way until he chooses. You're at his mercy and it isn't long before you can feel the heat inside you forming a tight knot, burning hotter with every time he bottoms out inside you, fucking right into the depths of you. 

Your orgasm hits you like a white-hot wave, more intense than anything you've felt before, and you dimly feel yourself shaking as you cry out, loud into the room, as loud as when you screamed for help. He continues fucking into you, riding the waves of your orgasm, making small appreciative noises as your cunt clenches rhythmically around him. 

As soon as the sensation passes you feel the shame replace it. You sag in your restraints as he pulls out of you, leaving you empty but for the rod still stuffing your urethra. He reaches down to his balls again and, squeezing a different spot between finger and thumb, lets his cock deflate until it hangs flaccid and limp.

"There," he says to you, "That wasn't so bad, was it?" You can't bring yourself to answer.

You came on his cock. _You came._ And, fuck, you kind of want to do it again. 

"I'll leave you to recover," he says once he's waited long enough for you to respond. He hoists your chains up again, suspending your groaning limbs into that familiar position, then presses a chaste kiss to your cheek before he leaves. Out of everything, that seems to hurt the most of all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's not enough porn featuring two trans guys so I wrote some. I've never tried sounding so I'm mostly guessing what it might feel like, sorry if any of it sounds off. I also have never played with a phallo cock but I did look up some videos which were very educational.
> 
> I don't know why I wrote this in second person, I think it might be the first time I've ever done so. I don't usually like reading second person so who knows why I picked it, but I think it kind of works.
> 
> Anyway, the "goal" the antagonist mentions will be revealed in the next chapter.


End file.
